


Stolen Child

by moonlit_wings



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: 500 words, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cannibalism, Child Abandonment, Conversations, Cultural Differences, Dark, F/M, Fairies, Forced Shapeshifting, Goblins, Infanticide, Infertility, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Random & Short, Shapeshifting, Strange Magic Week 2016, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, nothing bad actually happens, they just end up talking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne and Bog agree they need to discuss rumours they’ve heard about each other’s species. Goblins don’t really understand how fairies reproduce, but they have a rather unnerving hypothesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Child

**Author's Note:**

> Strange Magic Week is a tumblr event, which this year lasts from Monday August 15th to Sunday August 21st. The challenges/prompts are as follows:
> 
> 1\. Fairy Tale of creator's choice AU
> 
> 2\. Wedding/Arranged Marriage
> 
> 3\. Tiny People in Jars
> 
> 4\. Dark Fantasy AU
> 
> 5\. Role Reversal
> 
> 6\. Babies/Next Generation
> 
> 7\. SciFi AU
> 
> Based on their disturbing topic of conversation, this story arguably applies to the 'Dark Fantasy' prompt as well as the 'Babies' prompt.

"I have an awkward and probably offensive question," Bog announced. "Are fairies born, or do you hatch from eggs, or …" He took a deep breath and finished in a rush. "Is it true that you can't really breed, so instead you steal children from their original families and turn them into young fairies by magic?"

Marianne gasped.

"You think we –? That's _horrible_! _No_! No fairy would – or, no fairy _should_ ever – our magic couldn't even if we wanted to – and – oh my _god_ , is that really something goblins believe about us?"

"Another theory about your people says elves are actually young fairies that haven't sprouted wings yet," Bog offered. "That brownies are like caterpillars, then they lose their fur and become elves, then grow wings and become fairies, and sprites are either the youngest or the oldest part of the life cycle."

"Okay, that one's less creepy, but it's still not true. We're different species. Or, races, I guess – interbreeding happens sometimes." Her eyes narrowed. "Is that why the border's been closed for so long? You're afraid we'll steal your children?"

"Public opinion and wariness were among several influencing factors, yes."

"Should we make some kind of announcement that that isn't a thing, or … what? I know directly addressing stuff like this can do more harm than good sometimes. Wait, what else do goblins think about fairies?"

"Well …"

Bog was well aware he was in trouble, but on the other hand, he'd rather Marianne heard the stories his people told about hers from him rather than being caught off-guard by some other goblin. That was why he'd started this conversation in the first place.

"Just now I'm trying to convince goblins furthest from your kingdom that fays aren't just some type of insect, incapable of language or culture or abstract thought. I'd suggest sending some representatives to demonstrate if I thought I could guarantee their safety."

"Because if they got hurt, that would only convince the Fairy Council that the Forest is plotting to invade and devour us all. Or just reinforce the idea that goblins are inherently treacherous and diplomacy with you is a fool's errand." She sighed. "Good thing we both like a challenge."

"There's also a story that the first flower to bloom in the spring makes a new fairy," said Bog, wanting to lighten the mood. This idea was sort of funny. "But that doesn't account for your actual numbers unless you assume it's the first flower of every type of flower."

"That's a lot cuter than what fays think about goblins." Marianne flexed her wings. "There's a rumour in the Fairy Kingdom that you abandon your young sometimes. Or eat them."

Bog grimaced. So much for lightening the mood. "Abandonment does happen, rarely. Cannibalism doesn't. That's … actually part of how the idea fairies take children is still around. 'Stolen by fairies' is a euphemism for a dead or abandoned child."

"That's horrible. It's not as bad as the baby-eating idea, but it's still pretty bad."


End file.
